Historias cortas sobre Meronia
by li ross
Summary: Estilo de drabbles pero con 250 palabras c/u. Pequeñas ideas individuales sobre Meronia. Porque mejor calidad a cantidad. Ire subiendo más conforme los escriba Rate T por si acaso...
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler: Claramente Death Note no me pertenece si no a Tsugumi Ohba Y Takeshi Obata, si fuera mio, Mello y L no hubieran tenido esos finales…

Aclarado esto, seguimos con la historia…

Primera impresión ¿Qué se esconde detrás…?

La puerta de la sala se abrió y la voz de Roger resonó en el lugar

– Mello suelta a Near ahora.

El rubio dejó al albino en el suelo. Near pensó que al ser arrojado le dolería el golpe, pero no fue así. En realidad, no tenía ni un rasguño a pesar de haber sido, otra vez, víctima de uno de los ataques de rabia de Mello.

Todo se había debido a un incidente menor. Near había encontrado una cruz de plata el día anterior y al no haber podido averiguar a quién pertenecía, se la había colocado con una cadena al cuello por si alguien se la pedía.

Ahora lo sabía. Era de Mello.

Y eso no parecía nada favorable para él.

No le importaba dársela. Es decir, la extrañaría ya que le había gustado mucho, pero aun cuando le gustaba, era propiedad de su dueño y lo tenía claro.

Mello lo dejó en el suelo justo en el lugar del que lo había sacado y se volteó para seguir a Roger a su oficina. Por un segundo su mano rozó el rostro del niño menor.

Un accidente, por supuesto, se dijo Near.

Aunque ciertamente había tardado alrededor de medio segundo más de lo usual en apartarse.

La puerta se cerró y, tras su fuerte golpe, Near detectó, apenas, un sonido mucho mas tenue. Una cruz de plata quedando dentro de la habitación, segundos antes de que Mello cerrara la puerta.

Probablemente la había vuelto a perder. ¿O no?


	2. Chapter 2

Pato

(Dedicado a Brenda)

Mello no sería el "pato" de Near.

Nunca.

No agacharía la cabeza frente a él.

Tarde o temprano, el sería el numero uno. Y ese día, le demostraría a Near quién mandaba.

Le haría saber cuanto lo había detestado y que era inferior a él, que no valía nada, que no era más que un tonto que no sabía ni siquiera como hablar con otros seres humanos y vivía recluido con sus juguetes para "mocosos retardados", haciendo volar y chocar cohetes y robots de plástico y colores brillantes, sentado, más bien, perdido entre el mar de tela que era su pijama de tamaño excesivo, encorvado como si ni siquiera le hubieran enseñado a sentarse.

Lo aplastaría, lo rebajaría, se vengaría de él por haberlo hecho objeto de semejante degradación, por ser la luz que lo apartaba a él a las tinieblas…

Levantó la mirada ante el sonido de pisadas atenuadas en dirección a la habitación.

Allí estaba, como materializado de sus pensamientos.

Lo vio acercarse, dejarse caer junto a él, tomando su tan conocida posición…

Lentamente su blanquecino rostro se acercó al de su observador.

Por fin sus labios se juntaron.

Los besos de Near siempre eran delicados, Mello se encargaba de volverlos más intensos, pasionales… Como ahora.

Luego de un tiempo, se separaron por falta de aire.

En realidad, sus labios lo hicieron, apenas, ya que no se apartaron.

Mello sonrió a milímetros escasos de los labios del albino.

Sí, haría todo eso, pero por ahora, disfrutaría de él…


	3. Chapter 3

Dios

Mello, a pesar de lo que pudieran creer por su tendencia a vestir con prendas de cuero y grandes accesorios metálicos, era una persona religiosa. El rosario que llevaba al cuello religiosamente cada día lo probaba.

Sus oraciones de cada noche lo probaban.

Near lo observaba arrodillarse con la cadena entre las manos, pasando cuenta por cuenta entre sus dedos cada cierto tiempo, hasta cumplir con un quinto del área larga del encadenamiento, y, una vez cada 5 días, también la pequeña extensión con 5 perlas que se desprendía de una medalla en el centro.

No entendía.

Por mucho que se esforzara no podía comprender la creencia de Mello, como la de muchos más, en un Dios que observaba y juzgaba a los hombres.

No encajaba con su lógica.

Pero no importaba.

Near había aprendido que, de todas las cosas, Mello era la que jamás llegaría a explicarse.

El ojiazul levantó la mirada, habiendo cumplido su rutina diaria, se incorporó y sentó en su catre.

A su regazo fue a ubicarse el albino, siendo recibido gratamente por los delgados pero fuertes brazos del otro.

– Mello

– ¿Si?

Una pregunta…

Mello sabía lo que se venía. No era la primera vez que el menor le preguntaba el porqué de sus creencias, y se preparó a responderle, pero lo que le dijo, no lo esperaba.

– ¿Qué crees que piensa él de… nosotros?

Lo pensó un segundo.

– No lo se, pero estoy seguro que me perdonará…

Se acercó y besó el rostro de Near.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampiro

– Ughhh

Harto. Nada definía a Mello mejor en ese momento. Linda lo había obligado a ver esa película de moda con ella a cambio de no decirle a Roger que lo había encontrado robando chocolates por la noche.

No tenía nada contra ver una buena película, pero ahí estaba el asunto. BUENA. No las locuras de una adolescente enamorada de un vampiro pálido, cuya piel brilla a la luz, que no se deja tocar por el sol y posee ojos perturbado…

Una idea paralizante cruzó la mente de Mello mientras abría la puerta de la sala común.

Él… Él conocía a alguien cuyas características eran… Esas…

No.

No podía ser. ¿En qué pensaba? No era lógico siquiera el considerar eso…

Y aún así no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Y la vista que ofrecía la sala común no ayudaba.

Solo, en el medio del salón ligeramente alumbrado por la luz lunar, el niño jugaba con su rompecabezas, armándolo con una habilidad sobrenatural…

No, se estaba poniendo paranoico…

Pero la luz de la luna iluminándolo le arrancaba un brillo que no era natural. Se veía más blanco que de costumbre…

No notó que se había quedado observándolo fijo hasta que volvió a la realidad cuando el "niño" gesticuló para que se acercara y lo abrazara.

Ordenándole a su mente que se callara, se acercó.

El simple contacto con la suave piel de Near le hizo olvidar toda la sarta de barbaridades que había estado pensando.

Los vampiros no eran tan calientes…


	5. Chapter 5

Matt (Originalmente "Orgía")

(Dedicado a Dana aka Glass Spires sobre todo por "Orgía", que quiere que escriba algo "M" pero no lo va a lograr)

Quizás últimamente estaba volviéndose ermitaño, pasando tiempo solo con Near pero… Todo el mundo le resultaba especialmente molesto

Primero Linda con su película que indudablemente le había quemado varias neuronas, y ahora Matt lo perseguía. No era de extrañarse, siempre andaban juntos, pero: ¿Por qué tenía que ser el 3º sucesor de L?

Seguramente si hubiera sido otro no le hubiera prestado atención desde un principio, pero… ¿Tenía que haber descubierto su "situación" con Near?

No le molestaba tanto el hecho de que lo supiera, después de todo, era Matt, su amigo, pero ahora pasaba horas hablándole de Near, de qué hacían, de cómo podía esconderse cierto lugar con él o, Dios no quisiera, repitiéndole cómo había descubierto todo y cómo podrían ocultarlo o hacerlo público.

La respuesta de Mello: Vete al demonio.

Pero aún así, apreciaba la compañía del pelirrojo, por lo que toleraba todo eso. Inevitablemente, había momentos del día en que Near no estaba disponible, y además, no podían pasarse todo el día juntos… Por más tentadora que sonara la idea.

– Mello

– Ahora no Matt, te escuché todo el día, y eres mi amigo y todo pero ahora quiero encontrar a Near.

Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo, hacía 15' daba vueltas por todo Wammy's buscando al albino. ¿Dónde estaba? Había revisado cada habitación techada.

– Pero…

– Dije que no… Voy a ver a la oficina de Roger, adiós…

Matt suspiró

– Como quieras… Pero Near esta esperándote en el jardín…

Dijo, observando sobre su hombro por la ventana.


	6. Chapter 6

Esto prueba que hoy estoy "fluffy". Bueno, últimamente en realidad… Será que no hay quien ronde para recordarme mis infortunios amorosos hehe… Bueno ya se que mi vida interesa poco, aquí esta el "drabble que no es un drabble"

Manzanilla

"Mala idea" eran las dos palabras que cruzaban por la mente de Near mientras sentía la gravedad empujándolo sobre su espalda hacia las escaleras, los segundos volviéndose eternos mientras comprobaba que, inevitablemente, caería. No percibió sonido en ese momento, ni puedo ver más que borrones, mas pronto el tiempo pareció recuperar lo que había perdido y todo sucedió rápidamente.

Ni siquiera supo cómo ocurrió, solo que al instante siguiente se encontraba desparramado de forma poco natural al pie de las escaleras y adolorido, muy adolorido.

Sintió moretones en todo su cuerpo, más el mayor pulso de dolor venía de su pierna izquierda.

Incluso sus oídos dolían… en ellos zumbaba un grito en el que tras varios segundos de intentar concentrarse creyó identificar su nombre, y la voz de…

Mello.

Sus ojos, luego del frenesí de la caída no parecían haberse dañado, y pronto pudo ver una rubia cabeza mirando desde arriba, con el ceño fruncido, pero cuyos ojos delataban preocupación.

– Near

Sus brazos lo levantaron suavemente hasta sentarlo contra la pared.

–Parece que te has roto una pierna. ¿Qué intentabas?

– Yo…

El albino abrió su mano, y Mello obtuvo su respuesta. Había dejado su rosario en la habitación del albino, haciendo que este lo siguiera en medias por una escalera de mármol.

– Near…

Sin más, lo subió a su espalda. En un principio Near se sorprendió, pero luego le agradó el contacto. Mientras lo subía en dirección a la enfermería, sumergió su cara en los rubios rizos… Olía a manzanilla.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, ya pronto escribiré algo que no sea fluff… Falta angustia aquí (lo siento)

Nota: si entre mañana y el domingo no hay updates, otro motivo por el cual disculparme, porque me voy y no se si tendré oportunidad de publicar…

Colcha 

(Dedicado a shywhitedove (Pt. 1))

Todo Near era blanco: Su cabello, su piel pálida casi como papel, la niebla que cubría sus pupilas dando brillo grisáceo a sus ojos, su ropa… Y su yeso.

Si, habían tenido que enyesarle la pierna, así que ahora debía pasar los días enteros en su habitación (no muy diferente de cuando no lo tenía) pero sobre su cama, y no podía bajar al comedor, por lo que sus comidas y cualquier aperitivo que quisiera tomar entre estas eran llevados hasta él.

Y Mello debía cuidarlo.

No podía ser de otra forma ¿Verdad?

Nose aburrían, ambos prácticamente agradecían aquello, pero Mello se sentía culpable del "dolor" (inexistente) del albino, por eso, para que no se atormentara mentalmente, Near se veía forzado a conversar de lo que fuera…

– Pronto sera tu cumpleaños.

– ¿Mmm?

– Faltan 13 días…

– Oh, es verdad, hoy es 1/12 …

El silencio volvió, mas Near no necesitó molestarse porque enseguida los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos y comentó:

– ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

– No te dire.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque en los cumpleaños la gente insiste en dar regalos y no quiero…

Se abrazó a sí mismo buscando calor, a pesar de la colcha que tenía encima. Mello observó. La verdad es que no era algo muy abrigador que digamos. No lo pensó dos veces y se deslizó bajo la tela, quedando junto al albino y abrazándole.

– Mm… supongo que podrías regalarme una manta

Entonces me alegro de que no vayas a decirme…

Lo apretó más contra si mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno, crease o no, reaparecí con otro drabble. No estaré actualizando el único long.-fic en absoluto (yo advertí, gomenasai, algún día seguirá, espero) pero aunque sea demuestro que sigo viva :A _

_En fin, ojalá funcione… No tuve una tarde normal en absoluto y bueno… Me costó demasiado escribir esto, espero que sea aceptable.  
Enjoy (if u can)!_

_(¿Tengo que repetir que obviamente no me pertenecen todos los personajes, etc…?)_

Amigos.

"Por favor Near, tienes que hacer esto por mi… ¿no somos amigos?"

– ¿No habías dicho "amigos"? – Se preguntó en voz alta Nate. Porque eso no podía considerarse amistad. La clase de fechoría de la que había sido víctima no tenía grado de comparación.

¡Atado a una silla, abandonado! ¿Y todo para qué? Para que Matt completara otro de sus experimentos… Nada más y nada menos que con Mello como objeto de estudio y él para rata. Antes el apodo había resultado despectivo, ahora, le traía un recuerdo todavía peor. Perturbador, por sobre todas las cosas, pues cada vez que recordaba la manera como el pelirrojo lo llamaba "ratoncito", confiriéndole incluso una melodía, se le ponía la piel de gallina.

No es que nunca le hubiesen nombrado extrañamente, al final, no en vano hacía un par de meses que constantemente lo rondaba por cierto dúo…

Obviamente, aunque Mello fuera su… "persona especial", Matt formaba parte del paquete. Ese hecho se volvía incuestionable para los 3 y para cualquier otro humano al corriente de la situación.

Y a Near no le desagradaba la situación, en absoluto… Hasta que situaciones como esta surgían y comenzaba a apreciar la quietud pacífica de sus juguetes, anteriores compañeros en las interminables horas de vida sin un objetivo más que esperar ser considerado como el reemplazo de aquel detective a quién nadie parecía ser capaz de tocar son sus propios dedos, como un Dios inmaterial.

- – Matt… ¿Podrías al menos explicarme qué necesidad tenías de desnudarme?


End file.
